Juste 5 tours
by minimoi04
Summary: OS ! Aujourd'hui Blaine participe a la course du lycée, il est super excité a l'idée de participé ! Mais une crise d'asthme va totalement changer ses plans !


_**Hey everybody ! Petite OS tiré d'une histoire vrai et d'actualité, qui est la mienne ! Pour tous ce qui me suivent sur « Together we can » le chapitre ne devrai pas tarder a arriver ! Ma titi juste pour encore te dire merci 3 **_

Aujourd'hui c'est la course de l'école tout le monde est présent la cohue est totale ! Chaque année vous pouvez être sur que tout le monde sera déguisé, maquillé….Entre deux battement d'yeux vous pouvez aussi bien voir un chapelier fou, qu'un ninja, ou un prêtre voir une fille de manga !

Blaine est surexcité ! C'est sa première course, il a décidé de faire 5 tours, ce qui est égal à 5,5 km ces parents lui ont promis 25€ par tour, ce qui fera 125€ pour l'association ! Blaine est super motivé !

Tous les garçons du Glee club sont en blazer cravate, et tous se plaignent de l'inconfort de la tenue … Sauf Blaine qui lui se sent comme un poisson dans l'eau !

Tout le monde est sur le qui-vive ! L'appel du professeur de sport a réuni tous les élèves dans la cour ! Tous plus excités les uns que les autres, les bousculades, et les éclats de rire se disputent la première place.

-Terminal L !

C'est parti chaque classe part les unes après les autres, après l'appel du professeur de physique !

-Kurt ? J'angoisse !

-De quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…. Mais je ne suis pas un grand sportif

-Blaine arrête !

-Les 1er S !

-Allez c'est à nous !

Une petite photo de la CPE et nous sommes partis !

Comme tout mauvais sportif, Kurt et Blaine partent à fond, cherchant tout d'abord à se suivre à une allure de grand sportif, Blaine lâche rapidement la partie ! Il a à peine passé le parking qu'il n'a déjà plus envie de courir !

-Blaine !

-Tu cours trop vite pour moi !

-Dis le moi au lieu de ne rien dire et que je te perde !

-Cours Kurt ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je préfère courir tout seul comme ça je ne gêne personne !

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui sûr et certain ! Vas-y mon cœur à plus tard !

C'est ainsi que Blaine a recommencé sa course seul !

Blaine n'a jamais été un grand sportif, pourtant il pratique e boxe, il aime nager mais la course ce n'est vraiment pas son truc ! Courir pendant des heures en pleins soleil, entendre sa respiration devenir laborieuse…. Non vraiment pas pour lui !

Le tour était déjà bien défini dans sa tête il ne paraissait pas trop dur et pourtant quand il fallait courir il n'en voyait plus le bout ! Mais il en voulait et il ne se laissa pas abattre !

Marches, cours, fais un coucou, cours, papotes, marches ….Et enfin, il voit son prof d'anglais qui lui note ses tours !

-C'est bien Blaine ! Allez !

Allez… Allez ! Blaine a chaud il n'en peut plus quelle idée débile de garder sa veste ! Mais il a décidé d'arriver au bout ! Il y arrivera !

Les tours s'enchainent et Blaine ne veut pas s'arrêter même pour boire, il est sûr au fond de lui que le moindre arrêt le mènerait à sa perte, donc on se tait, on réajuste les écouteurs et on avance …

Blain est sur son 4eme tour et il se sent étonnamment à l'aise, il se sent bien, il a trouvé son rythme.

En revanche il ne sait pas quelle heure il est, et espère avoir le temps de faire ses 5 tours !

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être en retard, il décide de faire une petite accélération sur la ligne droite le menant vers le « bureau » des tours.

Essoufflé, et fatigué Blaine arrive vers le professeur d'anglais, manque de chance il y a deux personnes devant lui, obligé de s'arrêter Blaine en profite pour discuter avec Rachel qui ne pouvait pas courir à cause de sa cheville blessée !

-Alors Blaine ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu en es où ?

-Je finis le quatrième !

-Et ça va tu te sens bien ?

-Blaine ! C'est bon tu es noté !

-Merci monsieur ! Bon je file !

-GO ! GO ! GO !

Blaine recommença à courir lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur ses poumons !

_Oula Blaine ! Ok un coup de ventoline et on repart ! _

Après une grande respiration, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Alex ! Blaine aime bien Alex elle est vraiment gentille, même un peu trop !

-Alex !

-Blaine ? !

-Tu n'es pas ave les filles ?

-Non ! Elles disent on y va doucement et partent à fond je n'ai pas le courage de les suivre !

-On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ?

-Oui avec plaisir !

Plus ils avançaient plus la respiration de Blaine devenait difficile ! Il n'y comprenait rien ! Blaine sait qu'il est asmathique, il est depuis sa naissance ! D'ailleurs il est sous traitement à l'année pour ça ! Il n'est pas censé avoir de crise parce qu'entre le ventoline et le traitement, il est censé être gêné pour respirer mais pas du tout à ce point-là !

-Blaine ça va ?

-Oui, j'ai juste un peu de mal à respirer !

-Viens on va boire !

-Ok !

Il se baissa vers la fontaine, tenta de boire mais il n'avait pas soif !

Mais dès qu'il releva la tête, il lui sembla que la terre tournait ….

-Blaine tu te sens bien ?

-Non pas vraiment, euh… Il y a une prof près de l'ombre je vais aller m'assoir trente secondes !

Blaine s'appuya sur l'arbre, à l'ombre espéra que sa respiration revienne à la normale, mais plus le temps passait plus rien ne changeait

-Bon je vais y retourner !

-Non ! Blaine tu restes là, prend un break time

-Blaine ! Je vais repartir, ok… ?

-Oui … Va y …. Pas de problème….

Pendant les deux minutes qui suivirent trois amis passèrent devant lui, tous leur demanda comment il allait, mais tous repartirent !

-Il faut que … je reparte, je dois… finir !

-Non Blaine pas seul !

-Mais …. Je vous … Assure… Ca va …

-Blaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?!

C'est Santana qui venait de crier, choqué par la pâleur de Blaine !

-Rien … Je ….

-Santana reprenez votre course

-Non c'est hors de question !

-Je…vais…marcher…peu…être que …. Ça va passer !

Blaine se leva, sa tête tournait, il sentait ses jambes trembler mais il s'était fait une promesse et il allait la tenir

-Oula !

Blaine est debout, son bras est autour de celui de Santana qui le supporte du mieux qu'elle peut !

Ils commencèrent à marcher, Blaine était mal et il savait pertinemment que le mieux aurait été de s'arrêter mais il est têtu, tout le monde le sait !

Blaine voyait enfin les profs qui notaient les arrivées

-Blaine tout va bien ?

-Non … je ne me sens pas bien …

-Bon va te mettre à l'ombre

Il avait réussi ses cinq tours ! Mais maintenant il avait un problème plus important à régler, il lui était impossible de reprendre son souffle, même malgré la ventoline !

Santana le supporta encore jusqu'au mur de l'école, l'ombre et le frais qui s'en dégageaient furent agréables !

Plus le temps passait, plus le stress en lui montait ! Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ça ne s'arrête pas !

L'après effort lui fut fatal, le froid l'envahissait, il commença même à trembler !

Pour tenter de se calmer il ce coucha mais le sol dur et froid ne fut que plus désagréable …

Santana était toujours là auprès de lui !

Blaine aimait bien Santana mais en dehors du Glee club ils ne se voyaient pas trop, pourtant c'est elle qui était la plus présente !

Sa main était toujours sur celle de Blaine, qui tentait de se calmer en regardant le plafond !

Le prof de français passa, demandant à Santana ce qui n'allait pas, mais malgré la réponse claire, il ne fit que passer sa route ….

Blaine commença à se dire qu'il allait rester en détresse ici ! Le bruit de la musique résonnait dans sa tête comme un tambour et les gens qu'ils lui demandaient ce qu'il avait l'oppressaient !

Mais Santana se leva, Blaine n'avait pas le courage de la suivre, le contre coup et le manque d'oxygène le tenait dans une semi-somnolence …

Elle revient quelque secondes plus tard accompagnée du professeur de Physique

-On va aller dans un endroit plus calme d'accord ?

Blaine acquiesça

Il finira dans l'oratoire du lycée, petit salle munie de coussins !

-Je reviens dans deux minutes

Blaine se sentait mal et d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça ne se calmait pas ! Quant à Santana elle s'empressa de réunir des coussins afin d'installer Blaine confortablement.

Il se mit tout d'abord assis mais il se rendit rapidement compte que le position couchée lui convenait mieux, emmitouflé dans deux vestes et au calme sa seule préoccupation devenait sa respiration !

Santana, une fois Blaine bien installé, récupéra le MP4 de Blaine ainsi que sa ventoline …

-Blaine ?

-Mmm…

-Ta ventoline est périmée !

-Quoi !

-Oui depuis presque un an !

Blaine comprit instantanément pourquoi il avait fait une crise ! Courir au milieu d'allergènes sans ventoline en fin de compte, lui fut fatal !

Le professeur de physique fit de nouveau interruption dans la salle cette fois accompagné de la CPE ainsi que du directeur

-Blaine comment te sens tu ?

-Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle !

La CPE se pencha sur lui est commença à lui prendre le pouls, Blaine savait qu'il n'était pas dans un état critique mais il savait aussi que sa réaction n'était pas non plus une bonne chose !

Presque une minute s'est écoulée quand la CPE se leva et dit :

-On va appeler tes parents !

Blaine était conscient que c'était la meilleure chose à faire mais il n'avait pas envie de quitter la fête non plus !

Lorsque les adultes quittèrent la pièce il s'assit brusquement

-Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien ! Je suis déçu voilà tout !

-Blaine ceci est la meilleur chose à faire tu le sais !

-Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vérifié ma ventoline !

-Blaine ça arrive !

-Non ça ne devrait pas arriver ! C'est une erreur de débutant impardonnable !

-Tiens !

- ?

-Prend la mienne !

Blaine fut tout d'abord choqué puis acquiesça

-Merci beaucoup Santana !

Puis il se reposa contre le mur

Le professeur de physique repassa une dernière fois avant que sa maman arrive ! Mais Blaine se sentait déjà mieux la ventoline commençait à faire effet

Il lui fit le récit de ce qui s'était passé

Dans la voiture Blaine repensa à tout ca et ce dit qu'il était reconnaissant au professeur de physique qui l'avait pris au sérieux et qui était passé plusieurs fois malgré l'intensité de la fête à l'extérieur, mais surtout il était et est reconnaissant à Santana qui la aidé, supporté et épaulé durant toute la crise, il est sûr qu'il ne pourra jamais assez la remercier !

_**J'espère que cela vous a plus ! Laissez des petits mots ! Bisous**_


End file.
